Gone but Not Forgotten
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Ran survives the jump from the exploding building but Conan doesn't. A year after she is getting on with her life but a sudden stranger shows up. How will she react? Can she go back to her life after this?
1. prologue

AN: I hope you like this I shall be trying to update it every few days as soon as I get all that I have written out typed up but that could take a while because I still have a lot of stuff written out for this. Again enjoy.

"Shinichi why did you never tell me any of this? Why do I only find out about this after you are gone? Did you never trust me? Have you never loved me? I proyed for you to return every day and yet you were always near me. I cried for you and you always comforted me. Now you are gone. How could you do this? How could I do this to you?" Ran cried in front of Shinichi's picture.

Shinichi and Conan were now gone for good. It has been a year since Conan fell and Ran found everything out.


	2. Chapter 1

Flashback

Ran was wrapping Conan in the firehose. She looked at Conan then jumped. They reached the end of the hose and Ran was smashing the window. All of a sudden Conan started to slip. Ran tried to stop it but Conan fell. Ran landed safely but she couldn't say the same for Conan.

When she got out she went straight to her dad, Agasa-hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ai, and Sonoko. When they heard of what happened everyone was melancholic. Megure-keibu sent out a search for Conan around the buildings since no body had landed from their view.

No body was found. This baffled the police but from the evidence everything pointed to Conan being dead. The police had to give up.

Agasa was given the task of calling Conan's parents and telling them of what had transpired. When they heard they rushed over on the first flight.

No one wanted to believe that Conan was gone but it had to be true. He fell from so high up.

At school Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Getna were so depresed. Genta couldn't even eat as much as usual. Ayumi just sat in her spot staring off into space and nothing could get her to go anything else. Mitsuhiko kept trying to get everyone to act normal but there wasn't much he could do about it when he himself was always on the verge of tears.

Ai never even showed up at school anymore. There was talk of how she moved away or was now taking online courses or, the most popular rumor going around was, that she was now taking middle school classes. No one but Agasa and Ai knew for sure and neither of them would talk about it.

At the funeral everyone Conan had ever met showed up. Even those from Ran's high school showed up. No one wanted to admit that he was gone.

Ran especially couldn't believe that Conan was gone. She felt like it was somehow her fault that Conan was gone. Yukiko and Yuusaku showed up as themselves at the funeral. No one questioned them on it. They just accepted them into the fold of mourners. No one even lifted a head when Kaitou Kid showed up in his full regalia.

After the funeral Yukiko took Ran off to the side. She brought her to their house and showed her the disguise that she wore when pretending to be Conan's mom. After that she handed a letter to her. The letter was from Shinichi.

When Ran read it she broke down. How could she have been so stupid? He had always been with her. Shinichi had never left her. He was always by her side comforting her. Now that he was gone it was was her fault. She hated herself. If she had never thought of the bright idea of using the hose to get out of the building at least she would be with him. She hated Conan also now. For if it hadn't been for him pushing her in the window when he was falling she would be with him. Now they were seperated by worlds. He world never was the same again.

End Flashback

After this year of hardship Ran was finally getting on with her life. She would never be completely healed but she was getting better. ON her way to Conan's grave she noticed something odd in the bushes. Before she could get close enough the thing was gone and she went on her way again.

After cleaning the grave and paying her respects she started to leave. On the path again was the same thing she had seen earlier. As she got closer she could swear it looked like Conan but that couldn't be. Conan was dead. There was no way it could be him. It was most likely her mind playing tricks on her. After all she was near Conan's favorite spot on a hill where he could overlook anything and it was the aniversery of the day he died.

When Ran got home she got the mail and went inside. She nearly fainted after seeing one of the letters. It was from Shinichi. That couldn't be possible. She set it aside thinking it was a prank. The rest of the mail was the usual. There was a letter from her mom in there since she had stopped answering the phone after what happened to Conan, and some bills. She wrote back to her mom but didn't say anything about what she saw today.

When making dinner she decided to look out the window and see if the person was still out there. He still was. Against her better judgement she decided to try inviting him in for supper.

She had no idea that this kind act would turn her world upside down.

When she invited the boy in he looked nervous. Trying not to scare the boy she promised him that he could leave if he wanted. He came in despite his fear. When she asked his name he got a deer in the headlights look and didn't answer. Ran was suspicious but didn't comment. They enjoyed their supper in silence. After supper Ran asked if he would like a walk back to his house. She was surprised to hear that he had nowhere to go. When asked if he wanted to stay here he yelped but said he would be happy if he could, at least until he found a more permanent recidence. Ran showed him to Conan's old room. It hadn't been used for the past year but it seemed fitting that it should go to this mystery boy.

They went to sleep a little while later. Ran was full of questions but she couldn't bring them up. The mystery boy was scared of being here but decided it would be alright for a little while.


	3. Chapter 2

In the morning Ran awoke to the sound of cooking. Thinking an intruder came she quietly snuck upon the intruder. Before she could do anything though, the intruder turned around and smiled innocentlly. Ran almost fainted at that. The mystery boy was like Conan too much.

He stopped smiling so innocently after seeing Ran's reaction. He wanted to hit himself for acting so stupidly. There was no way he could survive in this house without Ran figuring out who he really is.

After breakfast Ran got ready for school. She noticed that the Conan lookalike wasn't getting ready.

"Oi, why aren't you getting ready? Don't you go to school?" Ran asked the mystery boy.

"Oh, um, no I don't. I have been taking online courses but that stopped so I don't have a school to go to." He answered.

"Oh, well we will have to enroll you in a new school. Hopefully we can even though you don't have any papers."

"Do I have to go to a school? It is so boring."

"Yes. All little kids have to go to school. No kid gets special treatment."

"Aw, can't you make a special exceptance just this one time? I won't be here for long anyways. Please?" the mystery boy asked while looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Ran was shocked. The kid was acting exactly like Conan when he tried to act childish. Snapping out of it she answered, "No and that's final! As long as you are here you will go to school. No exceptions!"

So after Ran went to school she went with the mystery boy to Teitan Elementary School. He was put into class 2B. His name, as Ran found out, was Ryouichi because of how he acts he stated later when Ran asked. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning he went to school against his wishes. Nothing would get Ran to let him start later. He thought he had put up a good argument also. He was still getting used to living at Ran's house, well Ran and Kogoro's but Kogoro was always out now since he stopped getting clients after Conan disappeared, and now he has to get used to a new school on top of that? That is a hard task for a second grader to do.

Well it was not time to meet his new classmates. He opened the door as the teacher introduced him. A few of the kids were not celebrating having a new classmate. When he looked at them he felt a wave of sadness go down his spine. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were in the back corner sitting there like zombies.

Nothing could get through to them. At least not until they saw the new student. Faster than you could say hi they were shouting at him calling him Conan. He could tell how happy they were to see him and yet he could not go along with it. Conan was supposed to be dead. Now he was Ryouichi. They wouldn't believe him though. They just wanted their friend back.

Even though they had different names Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta wouldn't believe they were different people. At every opportunity they would hang out with him.

After a couple of days of school they ended up dragging him over to Agasa's house. He kept trying to get away but couldn't. There was no way Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta would let him go again.

After failing to get away for the tenth time he just went along with it. He would be found out sooner or later anyways. He just wished it were later.

Almost too soon they reached Agasa-hakase's house. He still lived in the same house but the fence had been built even taller so that he couldn't see the Kudo's house. When he saw that he felt a pain shoot through his spine and tears started to form. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta rang the bell.

"Who is it?" someone responded from the other side.

"It's us, Ai, and we brought a friend. Please let us in." Ayumi begged to Ai.

"Fine. Come on in" she responded.

There was a noise and the gate swung open. When they got to the door it opened on its own. Ryouichi was impressed. He supposed Agasa and Ai invented it so the Black Organization couldn't get in. After entering and being brought to a room Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta showed him to Ai.

"Hello Ai. Nice to meet you" Ryouichi politely said.

"Hey how do you know her name? We never told you her name" Mitsuhiko nearly shouted.

"Ayumi said the name Ai on the intercom and you said the other person who lives here is named Agasa so I figured that this was Ai. Why is it so wrong to have figured that out?" Ryouichi sighed.

"Oh, never mind then" Mitsuhiko responded sheepishly.

All the while Ai just had a shocked look on her face. There was no way Conan could be back. Conan was supposed to have died a year ago. Before anyone say, or so she thought, she put on a masked expression.

"Hello. Yes I am Ai. Who might you be?" Ai hastily asked.

"I am-" he tried to respond but was cut off.

"He's Conan. Can't you tell?" Genta cut him off.

"No I am not Conan. I have heard of this Conan that you speak of and I can understand why you might think that but I am sorry. I am not the person you are looking for. My name is Ryouichi" he hurriedly rushed out before he could get cut off again.

"No you have to be Conan. Trust me. I know what Conan acts like and you have to be him. I thought my heart had stopped after you disappeared but when you walked into our class and I got to know you my heart started to move again. Even Ran believes that you are Conan and she was hurt the most by your disappearance. She blames herself for all that happened to you. How can you be so close to her and yet so far? Ran needs you! Without you I believe she will wither away! Why can't you see this?" Ayumi interjected.

Ryouichi just sat there dumbfounded. He had seen Ayumi get mad when he first rejected being Conan but he had no idea it could be this bad.

All of the noise brought Agasa rushing into the room.

"Ah, you must be Agasa-hakase the inventor that Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were talking about. Hi I am Ryouichi. Pleased to meet you" Ryouichi said almost as soon as Agasa got into the room.

Agasa just stood there dumbstruck. Slowly he came back to the real world. "Oh, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Co- uh no Ryouichi was it? Would you like me to show you around while Ai lets the others play a game?" Agasa suggested.

"Uh… sure. As long as it is fine with them" Ryouichi responded hesitantly.

Agasa took him away before Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta had a chance to argue. He showed Ryouichi all of the rooms. As soon as he got to the lab though he turned Ryouichi around.

"What are you doing Shinichi? We all have been so worried about you. All of us thought that you had died. How can you be here? You fell over 500 feet. How can you be alive? What have you been doing for the past year? Have you already seen Ran? What does she think about all of this? She was so devastated after you disappeared. How could you do that to her?" Agasa said in one breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not Conan? Yes I have met Ran. In fact I am living with her. She is depressed about what happened to Conan. I wish I could help her but I can't. There is no way I could" Ryouichi responded in a hushed whisper.

"I have know you your entire life. How could I mistake you for someone else? You are Conan. There is no one else you could be. Your actions are exactly the same. There is no way you could fool me. Now explain how you surviv4ed."

"Fine lets say that you are right and I am Conan. What gadgets did you make for him?"

"Gadgets? Well a few are the Tracker Glasses, Bow Tie Voice Modulator, Stun Gun Wrist Watch, Stretchy Suspenders, Solar Powered Skateboard, and the Detective Boys badge. Why did you want to know all of these? You are Conan so you should have known all of this."

"Out of those what all could he use at the time he fell?"

"Well the skateboard had fallen, so that was not usable, and the detective boys badge was being fixed. The rest were usable. Why?"

"So you are saying that the suspenders were still able to be used?"

"Yes but WHY do you want to know?"

"All will be revealed in good time. Well here is my theory. If I were Conan I would have used the stretchy suspenders. I would have fastened one end and thrown it to catch on something and then once it caught I would have pressed the button and been sent to the floor that I landed on. Preferably a floor that wasn't in the building being blown up. Then I would have gonen into the building and most likely have either passed out or gotten out of the building or close enough to have been safe from the blasts and then passed out. This way I wouldn't have been found and yet I would have survived. Judging from how you have called me two different names though I am guessing that Conan was hiding under the alias Conan? Shinichi would be the real identity of Conan right?"

"Yes, you would be right about that. You should already know about this thoguh seeing as how you are Conan. Your 'theory' on how you got out though sounds like you had thought about this before or you had witnessed it. Which is it?"

"Fine I had thought about it before because of everyone believing that I am Conan. Now will you let up on thinking that I am Conan?"

"Fine but not until I tell Hattori. He has been worried about you this whole time. We will let him judge on if you are Conan or not. If he says you are Conan than you will have to tell us exactly how you survived, what you have been doing for the past year, and why you are hiding under a new alias. If he says you are not than I will apologize and tell the kids to stop pestering you. Another thing you will have to do if you are Conan is to tell Ran about this. The only way you will get out of that condition though is if you have a food reason for lying to all of us. You better hope you do or you will be in trouble. I know five girls that would like to get at you for disappearing if they found out about this along with Hattori."

Agasa left to go call Hattori and tell him to come over. He then called Ran to let her know that Ryouichi would be staying over for the night. She was fine with it seeing as tomorrow there was no school. He would be picked up before supper tomorrow. Agasa then returned to Ryouichi and finished the tour bringing him back to the kids.


	5. Chapter 4

A few hours later Hattori arrived. He was surprised at being called at such short notice but thought it was something about the Black Organization so he rushed over. What he found there was more interesting than clues about the Black Organization.

When he arrived he went to meet Agasa. He found that Agasa was not alone. What he saw shocked him. Next to Agasa and Ai was another person. When Hattori got closer he almost fainted from shock. Next to Agasa and Ai stood Kudo. Everyone thought that he had died but Hattori wouldn't believe it. The only way he would have believed it was if they had showed him the body. He was glad he had been so optimistic now. Here was the proof. It still wasn't certain because he knew of others that looked just like Kudo so he needed more proof.

He reached Agasa, Ai, and the new guy. All the while he formulated plans on getting proof that the new one was really Kudo. First he needed to find out his name. "Hi, I'm Hattori Heiji if you havne't already figured that out little guy. What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm Ryouichi. Pleased to meet you. I am staying at Ran's house but Agasa was kind enough to let me stay over tonight so I will be staying with you also. I hope we can get along and become friends."

"I bet we will but you really shouldn't tell people where you stay. You never know when someone will go after you."

"Oh, it's ok. I know you wouldn't. Agasa and Ai know you and they knew Shinichi and Conan so I know they are good people. They also are friends with my friends Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta and they are definitely good people. So I don't have to worry about you."

"Wow you have met a lot of nice friends. How long have you been here?" Hattori asked. While he asked he was noting all the other similarities between him and Kudo.

"Well I have been here for almost two weeks. Anyway enough about me. We really should be going back to Agasa's house now that we have you. Oh and where is you're girlfriend? She didn't come with you?"

Hattori paused, "How do you know of Kazuha? I never mentioned her. Besides she isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends."

"Woah. Didn't mean to startle you. Yes you never mentioned her but it is fairly easy to figure out. You have a note sticking out of your bag and it has a charm sticking out of it also. Normally only over protective mothers on the rare occation and girlfriends do that. Also you wouldn't have reacted that way if you didn't like her. She obviously like s you so why don't you get together already? Anyways we really should go. It's late."

Hattori just stood there. He couldn't believe how Ryouichi got out of that one. Now he was sure that he was Kudo. He just needed one more thing to push him to telling the others. One more slip up and he would have caught Kudo.

They finally arrived at Agasa's house. Everyone went to the kitchen to help with supper. Hattori watched Ryouichi the whole time. When supper was almost ready Ryouichi went to set the table.

After eating in silence Hattori was pulled aside by Agasa and Ai. They confronted him about thinking Ryouichi was really Shinichi and that was why he was called to come here. Hattori sighed relief. He wasn't the only one that had thought that. Not that anyone couldn't. He told them of how Ryouichi knew of Kazuha even though he hadn't mentioned her by name. He knew Ryoucihi had lied about the charm because 1) he was wearing the charm at the time so it couldn't have been in the bag and 2) he had made sure to check his bag before leaving so nothing could have stuckout.

They went and rejoined Ryouichi. They found him doing the dishes. After Ai helped him finish they all went to the living room to talk.

"So what have you been doing that brought you here and where are your parents?" Hattori questioned Ryouichi.

"Oh I was living with my mom near the cemetaries and taking online classes until about a day before I started to live with Ran. My mom died then and I wouldn't come out of hiding because I was so afraid. Someone in black came and killed her. I only survived because there was a hidden passage that led to the park. The man kept asking about me before he killed her though.

No one would believe me when I told them this so I just wandered back to the house and found it burned down.

Then I ran into Ran and decided to follow her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't one of those evil men because of her wearing black. Even though she was near a grave you can never be sure. When she approached me I knew she was not with them so I went in with her.

She keeps talking about legally adoptin me now but I wouldn't want to impose. From the state of her house I believe her father isn't doing well with his job. Her mom still sends her money in the letters she gets from her though."

"Wow. You have a sad past. *I can see why you wouldn't trust her if you mom was killed like that. Itj's hard to believe that that article was talking about you. They mentioned a missing child but I never thought it was you. I have renewed respect for you now. The police never found a secret passage though."

"Oh they wouldn't with the house burned down. Even if it wasn't they still wouldn't find it. I made sure the passage way was hidden from all. My mom didn't even know about it. I didn't bother to mention it to her because I thought she would be safe from anyone."

"Wait you mentioned the culprits were wearing all black right?" Ai interjected.

"Yeah they were. Why do you ask?"

"Oh come off it. I know you're Kudo. SO just tell us all of what really happened, why they were after you, and why you thought you're mom would be safe from them" Hattori shouted at him.


	6. Chapter 5

"First before I say anymore why don't you give me proof that I am Shinichi?"

"Fine! I know you are him because you mentioned about me having a girlfriend. Kazuha was never mentioned and I know you lied about the charm and note because I am wearing the charm and I checked my bag before leaving so there couldn't have been a note there. Another thing is that you knew where all the dishes were. Agasa told me he gave you a tour today but he never showed you where the plates and cups were and no one took any out until after you had so you couldn't have learned from watching others. Also you mentioned that the black organization was after you. Finally when I mentioned Kudo you knew I was talking about Shinichi. I could have been talking about Kudo Yusaku but you knew I was talking about Shinichi and don't say that it was because everyone else mentioned the name. They mentioned Shinichi yes but not Kudo and yet you knew they were talking of Kudo Shinichi. No one would know it was Kudo Shinichi everyone was talking about around them unless they had already known him. So now you will tell us everything!"

"Ugh fine. I knew it would be hard to trick you Hattori. I must say that there are a few flaws in your deduction but fine you win. I'll tell everything since all of you are already suspected by the organization. You can't tell anyone else any of this especially Ran and the kids.

For the past year, well more like 11 months because I was in the hospital for the first month being treated for burns and a few broken bones, I have been investigating the black organization.

There is a lot I have found out actually. I know where a few headquarters are but not the main one. My mom even helped me find out how they opporate and anything dealing with that. She even found out where the leader was for me. When I checked through my passage though he wasn't there. He actually was next door to you in the Kudo household until a month before we were attacked.

I think he might have seen me and that is why he was asking about me. He might have tried to follow me but even if he did he wouldn't have caught me. It is like a maze in that passage and I dare not check with that doorway because he most likely set a trap there.

I even met up with Kaitou Kid and we became friends. He is being chased by them also. We met in my passage. Apparently his father made part of the passage a long time ago. He helped me learn all of the passage so now I won't capture him. You better not try anymore also now that I have told you.

That's all I have been up to during the year. It has been a fun time even though my life is even more at stake now. Nothing new though when you have a poison in your system that could act up at any time. Trust me it is bad when it does. My mom had to help me because it started to work again like it is supposed to.

Now about my mom. Her name was Chris Vineyard. Yes I know she is part of the black organization but I know she never betrayed me. She couldn't have. I had her monitored the whole time and she wanted to help me bring them down. She was so sick of how they were acting. All of those she was told to kill were actually being sent around the world without anyone finding out.

Gin and Vodka were taken down by her. When she took them down she stole their APTX4869 case. So I have it now. That was one thing I brought with me along with the notebook on how the organization opporates.

Now can I go get some stuff?"

Everyone was in a stunned silence for a while. Agasa was amazed at all that had happened. Hattori was amazed at how much Kudo had learned while gone for only a year. He didn't even register the part about KID. Ai was stunned that Vermouth would actually do all that and that Conan had gained possesion of APTX4869. Finally Hattori oked him going to get whatever it was he was getting.

"Great. I will be right back. I have to go get the notebook and pills. It should only take about an hour round trip.

Oh and could you make another bed Agasa? Kaito will be coming with me."

"Sure. Don't get caught."

He rushed off before Agasa even finished talking. Everyone watched him go towards the bedrooms.


	7. Chapter 6

True to his word he was back in just over an hour. They all could see someone behind him but they couldn't see who. As they got closer though Ai and Agasa jumped at the similarites between him and Shinichi.

Hattori slightly jumped but for two reasons. One was because of the similarities. The other one was that it was Kid that was behind him. He just sat there dumbfounded that Kudo actually made friends with a thief. He had thought that part was a lie. Never would he have believed that Kudo would help a criminal in all his life.

As they got closer they watched all the reactions. Kaito laughed at Agasa and Ai's reaction. When he saw Hattori's reaction he scowled. There was no way he would trust him without proof he wasn't going to capture him. Even with tantei-kun's reassurance he still didn't trust Hattori. Oh well. It just meant setting up some traps. At least he would be in the same room as tantei-kun.

"Hi. I am tantei-kun's friend Kuroba Kaito. You might know me as Kaitou Kid. Hattori don't try to catch me or you will get burned. Little miss you better not try and do any tests on me also or you will get burned. Even if you wanted to I believe you would be working on testing what is on top of your head anyways. I know tantei-kun would appreciate it if you did" Kaito introduced himself.

"Wow I can't believe you actually are friends with Kid" Agasa said in a surprised voice.

"What do you mean? What is on my head?" Ai asked annoyedly while feeling around on her head. She made contact with something quickly and brought it in front of her face. It was a case of some sort. When she opens it she starts to stutter then rushes off to the basement.

No one could get her out after that. Not like anyone would want to. For Ryouichi it meanst a new start. Hattori just wants his rival back to his old self. Agasa wants Shinichi back. Kaito watched everyone and was happy he would have his only true rival back as his old self.

Everyone decided that it is time for bed now so they went. Kaito set up a few traps before going in the room. He knows that tantei-kun would be able to get through them but tantei-han wouldn't. Why else would he have taught tantei-kun how to set traps and create illusions?


	8. Chapter 7

When they got up in the morning everyone finds Ryouichi in the kitchen. It looked like he had been trying to fix a breakfast but he had passed out for some reason. Kaito hurriedly picked him up, being careful not to hurt him, and rushed him down to Ai.

Ai was mad at being interrupted from the antidote but when she saw the state Ryouichi was in she started to order everyone around.

Soon she was ready to do tons of tests. First she drew some blood. What she sees in the blood is horrid. It almost makes her breakdown. The poison is attacking his blood cell's making it so his organs are starting to shut down.

Ai hurries to help stabilize him for until she can create a true antidote. While she is doing that Kaito rushes back to his room and looks through the notebook Conan had for anything about how to treat his condition. He knew that he had acted this way before and was treated so there had to be something in the notebook.

After going through nearly the whole notebook he found what he was looking for. Apparently there was a drug to stabilize it. He went through Ryouichi's stuff and found the pill. Once he grabbed it he rushed back to tantei-kun. He forced him to take the pill against Ai's wishes.

After a few minutes he woke up. Everyone had been so worried. Ai did a few more tests before she let him go.

"What was that about Kudo" Hattori asked suspiciously.

"That was APTX4869 acting up. Vermouth told me of how to keep it under control until an antidote was made" Ryouichi responds. "Thank you Kaito for getting the pill. I am greatful that you did that. If I had been left alone much longer I am sure my heart would have stopped. Then there would have been only one thing that would have saved me: the APTX4869 antidote."

"It was nothing. I remembered you had reacted this way before and you took the pill so I looked for it. Don't scare us like that anymore" Kaito says dropping his mask and yelling at him.

"Yeah Kudo. You can't do that anymore. Tell us if you start to feel bad. Ran would kill us if you died again. We have to have you fit for when Ran comes to pick you up. Don't forget you still have to tell her everything that happened. She's in danger of the organization also since she knows about Conan being Shinichi" Hattori reprimands Ryouichi.

"Why do I have to tell her. From what I found out she isn't in danger. The organization doesn't know about Conan being Shinichi. Also I am not sure if I will survive long enough to truly return to her side. You saw what I am like. I think I should stay here and not at her house.

If I stay there I am certain she would bring me to a hospital and then I really would be found out and she would be in trouble also.

I don't think I could stand that. None of you would have been told either if it hadn't been for your involvement with the organization already.

No one else can die. Everyone I meet is always surrounded by death. I don't want anyone else to die. If it means that I die then so be it. So long as no one else does then I am fine. Don't say anything to Ran about this. I will find some way to be able to live here.

Kaito I am sorry but would you mind staying here for awhile also? We will need you to help take down the organization. Hattori you will need to stay also. All the help we can get is needed.

If any of you know of someone that could help us it would be appreciated. Ran does not count though. She can't find out about me until we know for sure that I will survive."

"Sure I will stay here. I know of the perfect candidate for help also. He can be here quickly. I will go get tantei-san for you tantei-kun. No more attacks while I am away though. Tantei-han I believe you should call your girlfriend and family to let them know you will be staying here for a short while."

"Fine, fine. This doesn't mean I like the idea of living with a thief but I guess I have to. Can I borrow your phone Agasa? Mine is charging."

"Sure. You know where it is. Just put it back when you are finished. Shinichi are you sure this is alright? Wouldn't you rather tell Ran about this?"

"No Agasa-hakase. She is just starting to get over my death. If I tell her now and then I end up dying think of how much that would affect her. She would never get over my death a second time. If I survive I promise I will tell her but I can't hurt her again. It is so hard not to tell her that I am right next to her. This time is even worse than last time. You have to promise not to tell anyone else about this. If we get more to help us I will tell them but they will only be told if Kaito or I tell them. Got it?"

"Fine. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing. The one I am worried about is Hattori. Really you would think he would have figured out that I was Shinichi sooner. I purposedly told him about the girlfriend thing knowing that the proof I said was there wasn't and he didn't immediately tell me off there. I suppose you also told him my 'theory' on how I survived the fall right? That was an obvious way to tell that I am shinichi. If I wasn't how could I have known how the suspenders work without having asked about that? That guy is always calling me Kudo. Doesn't he know that is going to get him in trouble? That's one of the reasons the organization is after him, they think he knows where I am. The other is just because he is a detective.

The organization is starting to go after detectives. I sure hope the one that Kaito is getting is Hakuba. We need his help and if he comes here he will be safe. The police are as safe as they can be so we don't need to worry about them. There are only a few spies in there. Other than that it is safe. So if we need to go to the police at any time than we won't be able to.

Now I believe Kaito should be back soon so we should get to the living room."

It was almost as if there had been a sign posted. Ryouichi went to the living room and almost as soon as he sat in came Kaito along with Hakuba. Agasa came to join them with Hattori following right behind.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey all" Kaito greeted cheerfully, dragging along the person that was behind him. Said person was protesting very profusely and looked to be blindfolded sporting bright neon green hair. Conan just laughed at the antics of the magician while everyone stared, blinded by the neon hair.

"Kaito you'll get it for this. Everyone shall know you are Kid once I am free" Hakuba growled in what he thought was the direction of the thief but was actually pointed at Hattori who had been leening on the wall. This set him off.

"What! You think I am that sorry excuse for a person!" Hattori growled back not noticing the fact Hakuba had addressed Kaito. He tried to start a brawl but soon noticed that he was tied up to the ceiling fan after a puff of pink smoke went off. Apparently Kaito doesn't take to kindly at being made fun of.

Both Hakuba and Ryouichi yelled "Take that back. He isn't as bad as you say he is. All that he does is for the good of everyone!"

Ryouichi added "He has been after the Black Organization longer than we have, excluding Ai of course."

Hattori just gulped and pleaded to be let down.

Kaito obliged only to set him down onto the hard floor with no support. He knew Hattori could take it with his hard head but he still was miffed at being called a poor excuse for a person. He may pull a few tricks and heists for his enjoyment but he still did most for the good of mankind thank you very much.

"All right why don't we sit down and from a plan" someone shouted from the middle of the room to stop the fight on the verge of beginning.

Everyone looked and saw that it was Ai.

"Now Ryouichi if you don't mind starting and Kaito release Hakuba from his blindfold and do something about that hair while I go down and work on the antidote. When I come back I expect for there to be progress made. Ryouichi can tell me everything later and Kaito I better not catch you sneaking down there unless you would like to be my new test subject" Ai grinned evilly.

"Fine, fine ojousan" Kaito said bowing and producing a rose from his hand.

"Wait who are these people? DO they know you are Kid? What is going on here?" Hakuba questioned while he checked everyone in the room. When he got to Ryouichi he stopped and stared and stared some more. "How can this be. Everyone said you were dead. How did you survive? Where have you been?" He finally choked out.

"In time everything will be explained. Now let us sit down and begin. I did not have Kaito bring you here for fun" Ryouichi responded addressing everyone of Hakuba's questions. This marked the beginning of a lot of meetings that would lead to the take down of the Black Organization.

AN: thanks for reading and merry christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: gomen for the short chapter now but I have 4 others along with this one updated in the same day so enjoy. gomen for the long time to update also I was busy with other stuff and got sidetracked with reading fanfictions instead of writing them until I found out about the contest at anime detour for fanfictions (I can't wait for detour) well anyways read and enjoy and if you catch any mistakes please comment on them or something so I can fix them because as stated on my profile these are all first drafts with no editing done to them so sorry for all the mistakes you find

"Now down to business. My name now is Ryouichi. I used to be known as Edogawa Conan. Before that I was known as Kudo Shinichi. Yes I survived but no one else is to know. By coming here, willingly or not, you have sworn not to repeat this to anyone else.

As for how I survived well you don't need to know but if you want to go ask Agasa-hakase. He can tell you everything you need to know about that.

After I stopped my fall a friend who we all thought an enemy at first saved me and I have been living with her for a while. She helped me begin with the mission that we are now going to finish.

This mission is to take down the Black Organization, an organization that hides in the shadows and kills people for money and self gains. These people are the ones that made me look like I do. They gave me a pill that was filled with a poison called APTX4869 that shrinks someone to look like a child. There are many groups to this organization and they all use code names. The group that shrunk me uses alcohol as their code names while the group after Kid uses animal code names. All groups dress in black and have the same goals. There goals are world domination and immortality. They will do anything to achieve these goals so we will have to do anything to stop them. That is why we are having these meetings, to find out how to take them down which means we need more people in on this. I know a few more so Kaito and I will get them. You all just sit tight and we will be back in a half hour." Ryoucihi jumped up with Kaito following suit.


	11. Chapter 10

Once outside they headed to the police station. They may not be able to go in but they could get certain officers out. All it would take is a fake murder. Takagi, Sato, and Megure would come running they would just have to aware of Shiratori because he was one of the spies in the police force.

As they neared the station they found they didn't need to fake a murder. A murder happened before they got there now all they had to do was wait for them to come. It didn't take long and thankfully Shiratori didn't come along.

The police solved it very quickly and were on their way to the cars when Kaito and Ryouichi came up to them. Once they saw the latter they stopped and rushed to him. Sato and Takagi even lifted him up while Megure patted his head.

"I can't believe you're alive! How'd you do it?" they all rushed out ignoring Kaito.

"I have my ways. Can you please come with us? We need your help with something. Please say you'll help" Ryouichi pleaded not even bothering to say that he wasn't Conan to these people. Either way they would find out soon enough just who he was.

"Uh… We can't. We have to do our job. Can we catch you later?" Megure stated.

"Oh I am sorry but either way you will come with us. Only question is whether you areconscious or not on the way back" Kaito grinned while holding up a can. Before got an answer he sprayed and the officers fell unconscious. Luckily everyone else had already left the area otherwise they would be in trouble.

They were back just as the spray started to wear off. Hakuba looked indignant that they had knocked out officers but from what he heard from the rest as confirmation of what Ryouichi had said before he knew it had to be done.

"Where are we? Why are we here? Who did this?" they all questioned anxiously looking around to the black abyss. That is until Kaito took their blindfolds off to let the blinding light in. He knew they would find out where they were he just didn't want others to think they came willingly. Otherwise there would be problems.

"Are you alright? They weren't rough with you were they?" Agasa and Hakuba asked worriedly.

"Uh, no we are fine just can you answer the questions?" Takagi responded.

"Sure. Why don't we all go to the living room first" Agasa suggested.

"Alright, so as I already told everyone but you I am Conan. I go by the name Ryouichi now though. Also I used to be known as Shinichi" Ryouichi started once they were all comfortably sitting and the officers had been lent some spare cloths that only Megure refused so he was patted down and had certain things taken from him by Kaito. You could never be too careful with the police especially with spies there but they needed these 3 to be able to take the organization down. Hattori could have called his father but there were too many spies surrounding him because the organization was after Hattori. Ryouichi repeated the rest of his tale before he let the others speak.

"Wow. So all this time you really have been near us Kudo. I always wondered how Mouri-kun got so good at detective work and here it was you. You really are a thorn in my side. How were you able to sound like Mouri-kun and get him to look like the one solving all the cases?" Megure asked.

"Oh that was because of Agasa. He gave me gadgets to help me out. I used the stun gun wrist watch to knock him out and then the bow tie voice modulator to mimic his voice. I also was given the stretchy suspenders, solar powered skateboard, super kick shoes, tracking glasses, shounen tantei-dan badge, among other gadgets by Agasa to help aide in the capture of many criminals for my shrunken self" Ryouichi stated.

"Incidentally Ai is another victim of the organization. They forced her to create the poison that shrunk us both. She has proven her worth by helping us with everything else so please do not punish her."

"Wait she is one of those that made you like you are now?"

"Yes but she actually helped me survive by doing that because if she hadn't I would be dead because they would have shot me or something so it all turned out for the best.

Now Kaito please tell your story to the rest. I am going to check on Ai and see how she is doing with the antidote."


	12. Chapter 11

Previously

"Now Kaito please tell your story to the rest. I am going to check on Ai and see how she is doing with the antidote."

Now on with the story

"Have fun tantei-kun. As for the rest of you, Hakuba you were right all along. I am Kaitou Kid. Oh and if any of you turn me in you will be punished and I won't stay long.

Anyways as for how I became Kid it all started with my father. He was the original Kid. The organization tried to get him to steal a gem called Pandora. This gem is supposed to shine in the moonlight with a red glow and have another gem show in the middle of it. It is also supposed to bring immortality to those that drink the tears that come off it when it is out when a certain comet comes by. My father refused to steal it for them but instead tried to steal it so he could destroy it.

He got in their way to much and was killed for it. They made it look like a stage accident. I found this out a few years ago and have since been acting as Kid to find the famed Pandora and to lure out those people so the police could catch them but they haven't yet. Sure some were almost caught but not all.

Then I met tantei-kun and we both found we were being chased by the same organization so we teamed up. Some of those chasing me have gotten captured but they keep coming. So now we need all of your help. Also by telling you this you are sworn to secrecy."

"Woah, you have had a tough life and here I always thought you were a sugar addicted maniac who always fooled around in what shouldn't be fooled around in. I am glad to help you though don't expect me to stop showing up at your heists. I find a thrill out of trying to capture you even if I know I never succeed and if I did I would set you free" Hakuba was the first to speak.

"Not sure if the police should get involved in this but count me in" Megure stated.

"Me too" Sato and Takagi said.

"Oh what the hell so long as if you try to steal from my town I can still chase you fine I am in" Hattori whispered.

Ryouichi came up at that moment and whispered something to Kaito that made him grin.


	13. Chapter 12

"All right everyone now that story time is over let's get on with the rest. Ran will be trying to pick me up in a few hours and I can't have that. Agasa I would like you to bring up the subject of legally adopting me to her. I need to stay here for all the meetings we will be having" Ryouichi addressed Agasa. "Now for the stuff on the organization. They like to work either in groups of two or on their own. My last mother worked on her own while really saving everyone.

Another thing is that they all will be carrying some sort of case with poison in it. Only a select few have the poison I was given while most have either common poisons or poisons that act like common ones but are harder to trace. It all depends on your position in the organization.

They have a sort of caste system. There are those who file away all those killed and the cleaners. These are the lowest of the low. The next are the spies then the assassins for hire who have day jobs also. Then there are those that are the best assassins. Gin and Vodka fell into this category. The second highest rank is the inner ring of killers. These are the assassins who somehow got into the boss' good favors and are allowed to do whatever they want to. Of course the highest is the boss himself. He is very hard to find. It is rare for him to stay in one place for a long time.

To show what class they are in they have a tattoo with the number on it. They all will dress in complete black. As for where they are based, they are in almost every continent except Antarctica, though some do travel there I have found out, most likely to do research, and Africa. There are too many countries where they are based but the main one is Japan. They were prominent in America until my parents stayed there after finding out about my situation and Chris/Sharon Vineyard stayed there. They took the organization down there so it can be done.

There are spies everywhere in Japan. SO many companies have them and the police have a lot also. Oh and Sato, Megure, and Takagi do not repeat any of this to anyone else. Especially Shiratori because he is one of the spies I am talking about. That is why we had to have you change or in Megure's case get his clothes patted down and things taken from him.

There is more to say especially about the places they are stationed but Agasa should start on supper and Ran should be here soon so why don't we wait for the food to be done. We can finish later."

Sure enough almost as soon as he finished there was a knock on the door. Ran was here to pick him up.


	14. Chapter 13

Ran spotted Megure when she got in the house and immediately inguired as to whether Ryouichi was ok or not and who got murdered here.

"Ran it is ok. No one is hurt. They just came to visit" Agasa rushed. "Also about Ryouichi. We hit it off so well I am going to adopt him. I am sorry about this but it would be better. You see what he looks like he would only cause you pain."

"Can-can I at least say goodbye to him then. I can bring his stuff with the next day" Ran sniffed.

"Sure why don't you with us to the living room and stay for supper. We are having a big get together" Agasa suggested.

They headed to the living room and Ran nearly jumped when she saw Kaito. He looked so similar to Shinichi but that couldn't be Shinichi was dead. As she looked closer she noticed that there were differences between the two. Shinichi's hair was neat while this guy's was really messy and the eye colors were just a shade different. Ran would bet that one of them would be shorter than the other if you put them next to each other also.

"Ran this is Kaito he is staying with us for a few days while his house is being redone. You might know him from your childhood. Kaito and Shinichi used to play together until his father died" Agasa pointed to the Shinichi look a like.

"Hi I am Hakuba. Pleased to meet you" Hakuba gave a hand to Ran and introduced himself.

"Hey neechan. I am also staying here for a while. Big case that led me here. I already got permission from everyone concerned. Too bad Kazuha couldn't come. She would have loved to get together with you" Hattori spoke next.

"Hey Ran-kun. We just came to great everyone and catch up on old times" Sato-kun said because the others were to shocked at how easily everyone had lied when it was needed.

"Oh uh hello everyone. I am Mouri Ran for those of you that didn't already know. For those that did I am happy to see you again" Ran replied. "So Hattori what case has called you down here?"

"Oh uh that is confidential. I can't speak of it to those not involved but it is a big case."

"Kaito-kun what made you decide to stay here when, if I remember right you live in a different district?" Ran asked.

"Oh, uh, I was hoping to run into Shinichi again but he wasn't here so I decided to stay anyways. I am glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have met this little guy here. He is very bright for his age" Kaito chirped.

"Uh yeah. We did hit it off. He is very kind to me. Everyone here is so nice. I am sorry about not staying with you but I just like to stay here with all these people and I don't want to impose on you. I will still top by sometimes and hang out with you" Ryouichi said in an innocent, child like voice.

Sato, Takagi, and Megure cringed at how quickly he could change how he acted. 'Is this guy even human' was the thought going through everyone's head at that moment. Well everyone except Kaito that is.

AN: gomen but I will not be updating for a while. I am going to be working on an entirely different story so that I can enter it into a contest at anime detour so it has to be finished by march 3rd which may be a ways away but with how slow I write it might get done by then if I am lucky so I am sorry but it will be a while until I post more for this story


	15. NOTICE

I am sorry to say that this fic (and all of the rest for that matter) will not be continued for an unknown amount of time. This is not because I do not want to continue it or have writers block (far from it I actually have a lot of ideas for the fic) but my wrist is sprained or something (even the doctors do not know what exactly is wrong with it) and that makes it hard to write or type. I promise that as soon as I can write again I will update all my fics with multiple chapters. Again I am sorry for this.


End file.
